


Consulting a mage for Satinalia presents

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Buying Presents, Christmas Presents, Tedas Satinalia, pre-fenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Anders is getting the last Satinalia presents for his companions, as he accidentally runs into a broody elf.(By glowelf)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! It´s our third Christmas Prompt, hope you enjoy it and are in time with getting all the presents for your loved ones ;D  
> Have a beautiful pre-Christmas season!

The streets of Hightown were crowded and chatter was to be heard everywhere. It was snowing and the scent of roasted fruit was in the air. Anders pulled the coat tighter around his shoulders.

 

He slipped into one of the smaller shops, relieved to leave the turbulent mess behind him. Inside a small fire was burning, books, weird figurines and potion ingredients were displayed in well organized shelves. There also were other things, like sweets, small gemstones and soap.  
Anders rubbed his cold hands against each other, happy to be welcomed by some warmth. Satinalia was only a few days away and he wanted to get some presents for his friends. He had made potions, salves and sweets himself, but also bought a few items and by now Anders was almost done with his quest. Not that he had much more money left to spend either. He was looking for something small and special today, to simply make his companions smile.

 

The mage turned around without paying much attention to his surroundings. And bumped into someone.

 

“Kaffas! Mind where you´re… YOU?!”  
Anders inhaled sharply. The cursing elf looked far too familiar to be ignored.  
“Fenris? Andraste´s knickerweasels, what are you doing here???”, babbled Anders. He simply couldn´t help himself and added: “This is a gift shop, you know?”

 

A dark glare was thrown at him, then the elf lowered his gaze and blushed.  
“Am getting some presents.”

 

´ _Now that is a surprise!_ ´, thought Anders, though it of course was kind of obvious, since, as he had pointed out a moment ago, they were standing in a gift shop.  
“Really?! I mean… Um… That´s actually nice of you”, he stammered.

 

By then Fenris had regained his composure and faced the mage with a serious and most unhappy expression. “I wanted to get something for Hawke.”

“Oh. Sure…”

Anders forced a smile. “Do you have any idea what you want to give to her?”, he asked in a friendly tone and tried to act as if Fenris was just some normal and nice friend of his. Which he wasn´t.

` _Most likely the elf doesn´t want to tell me anyway and will run away as always._..´  
Which would prevent them from bickering and therefore be just fine with Anders.

 

“Varric did a research for me…”, mumbled Fenris and after hesitating a moment held out a small piece of parchment. Anders raised a questioning eyebrow and simply stared at the paper.  
“Did he find out about Hawke´s secret fancy for dragons or what? You´re not looking overenthusiastic.”  
His joke failed to cheer up Fenris as usual. Anders sighed.

 

The elf grimaced and waved with the parchment. Anders picked up the paper. His fingers accidentally touched Fenris´ and he shivered. ` _Woah, the elf is as cold as ice!_ ´  
Said elf impatiently raised his eyebrows. He also bit his lip  
` _Is he nervous_?´

 

Fenris shrugged. “Read it. Please?”

 

Confused the mage did as he was told. “Dear Fenris, I think the following ideas might make good presents for Hawke. Don´t spend a fortune and stay away from the mistletoes. You don´t want to stand below them, trust me.”  
A smile crept onto Anders´ face. “He has a point!”

 

Judging by his strained expression, the elf really seemed to be in a foul mood today. So Anders hastily continued to read.  
“Hawke loves Ferelden Apple Tart, which reminds her of home. You could also get `Swords and Shields´ (the novel!) or a good bottle of wine (you´re the expert, no offence). Hawke also likes kind of weird things, perhaps you could find something really big and useless like a huge bear…”

  
As he pictured how Fenris captured a grizzly and presented it to Hawke, Anders involuntarily started to laugh. “Don´t listen to Varric!”  
The corners of Fenris´ mouth moved up a bit. “I won´t…”

 

Still chuckling Anders read the last part: “That´s probably not a good idea. The best present is an object you pick for Hawke, and her alone. It doesn´t really matter what it is, what matters is that you give it to Hakwe to make her happy.”  
The mage looked up. “And that´s it? I would have expected more of the dwarf!”

 

Fenris nodded. “He wasn´t very helpful…”

 

They were still standing next to the shop entrance and Anders wondered why the elf had presented him the list. An awkward silence was about to spread between them, so the mage desperately searched for a new subject. Then he came up with an even better idea.

 

“Hey, I can show you what I got for Hawke! Perhaps that might inspire you!”  
He started searching for the present, ending up in emptying all of his pockets since he couldn´t find it straight away.

 

“Um, here!”  
Fenris gaped at the present curiously. “You got her some cloth?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Anders placed a pair of woollen wrist warmers in Fenris´ hands. They were of green and gold colour, with an unostentatious pattern.  
“Those are wrist warmers. And they are made of wool... You need to try them on, they are very soft and cuddly! Because of the dense knitting pattern they will keep your hands warm, even in a snow storm. Oh, and do you see the small golden threats interwoven with the wool? They are enchanted and will improve your stamina regeneration. A friend gave me a hand with that… Um, yes, this is my present for Hawke. I guess it´s beautiful and useful.”

 

While he held his little speech, Anders watched the elf examining the present.  
His eyes went wide when he carefully let his fingers run over the fabric. Obviously Fenris hadn´t expected them to feel that soft. A smile stole its way into Fenris´ face. Utterly unaware that he was being under observation, the elf moved the wool between his fingers, wonder and admiration painted all over his face, as the dim light was reflected by the golden threads. Then suddenly Fenris blinked and turned back into the broody man Anders knew.

 

“They are very… nice.”  
The elf hesitantly separated from the wrist warmers and returned them to Anders with a longing look.

  
` _Has Fenris just complimented on something related to me???_ ´

 

“They are a good choice”, mumbled Fenris and fidgeted with his metal gauntlets. They had to be very cold, considering the low temperature outside.

 

“Stop being nice to me! I might get used to it!”  
Anders was kidding to cover up the slight blush that covered his suddenly very hot cheeks and he was very well aware of it.

 

Fenris threw a coy smile at him and turned to the door. “Um, I´m leaving. I still need to find something for Hawke… Thanks… for helping me.”  
Before the mage had any chance to reply, the elf had rushed out of the shop.

 

Thoughtfully Anders looked at the wrist warmers and turned them in his hands.  
` _Hawke´s only rarely feeling cold… Perhaps she doesn´t need them as urgently as somebody else might_ …´, he thought and smiled softly.

 


End file.
